The Heart of Everything
by Kairiangel035
Summary: It has been 2 years since Kairi gave her freedom to Xehanort. Now she has become his pawn. Will she go through with his plans or will she be saved? New and old enemy's await her and her friends. Part 2 of Everything Changes.
1. Preface

**The Heart of Everything**

** Preface**

**Kairi's POV**

It's been two years since I gave up my freedom to save him. Two years of being locked away from everything. Two years of being trained to become one of the best keyblade masters in existence, trained to be a weapon. He's been free for two years; everyone I care about has been safe for two years. Today is my eighteenth birthday and their safety has come to and end. Today I have been told to destroy those people because they are a threat. I have to kill the ones I loved.


	2. Chapter 1 Two Years Ago Today

**Chapter 1: Two Years Ago Today**

**Sora's POV**

I sighed as Emmet mindlessly flipped through channels to find something to watch –not like he was going to watch it anyway- this was just part of the routine everyone fell into a while back. "Alice, are you sure you can't see her?" I asked frustrated.

"No Sora, for the last time. I told you that I feel out of sync with her a long time ago." Alice snapped at me. "I can't see her little decisions, but if she was in trouble I would know." She reassured.

I just nodded and fell back in my seat and closed my eyes. I allowed my mind to slip and see what Edward was thinking. It was strange to be the only one in the house knowing what he was thinking, a lot of it was…depressing. Jacob used to always laugh at my ability to read his mind and would always say, "How does it feel having someone else getting in your head?"

As I let myself slip deeper into Edwards mind, it turned out Alice did have a brief vision of Kairi a few days ago, she was planning something but there wasn't much there to tell me what it was. After a few minutes of mindlessly wandering through his mind I pulled myself back to reality. Nobody out here was doing anything exciting so I decided to go see what everyone else was doing.

"Hey Uncle Sora," Renesmee called out to me from the top of the stairs as I started to go up them. Renesmee has grown up a lot in the past two years. When I first met her she looked like a five year old, now she looks like she's fifteen.

"Hey Renesmee, how are you?" I quickly said when I reached the top of the stairs and started looking down.

"I'm good, if your looking for your keyblade master friends, their in the meeting room at the end of the hall. They were just sending me to come get you." She laughed as she took the stairs two at a time.

I followed her instructions and went to the room at the end of the hall. Sure enough, Ven, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Riku, and Namine were in there planning something. When I came in, Ven looked at me and a half second later he was standing next to me.

"You're just in time." He said as he started pushing me over to join the group. Over the years, Ven's creepy red eyes faded into a warm golden color that was less intimidating.

Namine looked up at me and smiled a little. She was having the hardest time coping with Kairi's disappearance than the rest of us. She's apart of Kairi and can feel her emotions, so at least she knew if Kairi was in any trouble. "Were gonna bring her back." She said.

I didn't need her to tell me who _she _was. My jaw fell open as I tried to figure out how we were going to do that. I spent the last two years trying to beat something into my head.

Roxas nodded in agreement with her, "Ven knows a way we can free her."

"I'm surprised none of us thought of it sooner." Aqua said shaking her head.

"Aqua, Ven, and I should have figured it out when it happened." Terra added.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked totally confused.

"Why don't you tell him Ven?" Aqua suggested smiling at him sweetly. (I think there's something going on between them.)

"Well Kairi's in a contract for life right?" Ven asked me. I just nodded my head and he continued, "Well, there are ways of getting out of it. If Kairi fails at what he tells her, or in other words if she proves herself useless she's free to go."

"That's it?" I asked stunned, if that was it Kairi could have fallen down the stairs when she signed her life away.

"It's not that easy, you have to seem weak. You have to loose." Terra corrected.

"But it's what Namine told us that made us think of it." Aqua said.

Namine blushed and looked down, "Well I can't say for sure, but with my feelings and Alice's visions we were able to tell what Kairi was going to do next."

"That's not what you told us." Riku said, "Don't candy cote it for him."

Namine took a deep breath and looked at me, "She's been given orders to kill us." My eyes opened up wide and then I looked at everyone.

Aqua just smiled back at me unconcerned by Namine's words. "Sora, how long has it been since Kairi left?" she asked.

I thought about it for a second, wrapping my arms around my chest and tilting my head to the side to think, "Two years ago…today…?"

Ven nodded and turned to Riku, "When's Kairi's birthday?" Riku asked.

I thought about that and said, "If I remember correctly it's…tomorrow right?"

Everyone nodded at me, "We're all going to pay her a little visit tomorrow." Roxas smiled.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"She was told to kill us on her birthday, so why not go see her first?" Roxas smiled.

I looked at everyone confused and they all laughed. "All right everyone, lets get some sleep. We're going to need our strength tomorrow." Terra told us.

That night when I tried to fall asleep, all I could think about was Kairi. How different was she now? Does she ever think about us? Would she really kill us? Will she remember us? Is she willing to come back with us? All those questions played over and over again that night as I slept.


	3. Chapter 2 The Day

** Chapter 2: The Day**

I woke up earlier than anyone else. It was hard to sit still knowing that soon I might be reunited with Kairi. I paced around my room for twenty minutes before I got bored and needed something else to do. I decided I would go talk to Ven, after all he is my brother.

As I raised my hand to knock, a voice on the other side beat me to it. "It's open." Ven said loud enough for me to hear. When I walked in, he was quickly going over some notes and the plan for tomorrow. "Hey Sora, what's up?" he asked as he quickly looked up and went back to his work.

"Umm...nothing really. Could you go over the plan with me?" I asked.

He looked up at me for a quick second and said, "Sure, chances are your probably not going back to sleep anyway."

"Yeah, I'm not even tired." I told him as he gathered his notes and got closer to me so he could go over them.

"Good, cause we're leaving in a few hours." he nodded as he opened the binder labeled "plan".

"Nice name for your binder holding all your plans." I pointed out arching my eyebrow.

"Thanks, so what do you want to know about the plan." he asked picking up his pen.

"Well...everything, who's all going with, what we're doing, stuff like that."

"Okay, so let's get the easy stuff out of the way. So you want to know who's coming along. So far out of the Cullens, Alice has agreed to come along because she can see the future. Edward wanted to come along because he can read minds and tell us what Kairi's planning or if anyone is planing on jumping in. Obviously Bella would come Along because Edward was going. Jacob's coming for personal reasons. His exact words were 'I want to feel the rush of fighting.' and since Jacob's coming I couldn't talk Renesmee out of it. Rosalie, Emmett decided to stand outside and be guards if anyone were to try and escape. Esme and Jasper are staying here to guard the house. As for the other people, Namine was the first one who said she wanted to go. She convinced me she could manipulate people if it came down to it. Riku is coming along obviously. Aqua and Terra came along for support, but honestly I think Aqua just wants her back. Roxas is coming along, he never gave me a reason why, but I'm glad he's helping. Xion and Zack called me a few hours ago saying they were going to join as well."

"Xion and Zack?" I asked. I was surprised they were going to help us. We here from them from time to time but we don't have a strong connection with them, but I guess since Kairi freed them a couple years back they'd like to repay the favor.

"Yeah that one surprised me a bit too." Ven smiled. "So anyway the plan is we're going to infiltrate the castle in Radiant Garden where they're staying. If Alice's Visions are correct Kairi should meet us in the ball room, which is the largest room in the castle. At that time, Sora, your going to confront her and we'll all be hiding in the shadow's waiting to strike. Now I have a feeling Xehanort is going to try and intervene, so I'm going to take him out. All you have to do is fight Kairi, if things get to rough or if more trouble comes into play, that's when everyone else is going to jump in. Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I can do it." I smiled at him. I was surprised that I would have to fight Kairi, but if things work out as planned, I'll bring her back with me.

"Sounds like it's about time to go." Ven smiled, "Everyone's finishing breakfast."

"I didn't hear anyone get up." I said surprised.

"The house is full of ninjas." Ven laughed.

When everyone finished eating we all got on the gummi ship and went to Radiant Garden. The trip was a lot faster than I expected. It was a good and bad thing all at the same time.

"Okay everyone, here's where we split up." Ven said. In that time I just blinked my eyes and they were gone.

It was up to me now, I Quickly ran to the castle gates and ran inside. I followed the path on the map Ven had given me and it led me straight to the ball room. In the distance I saw a girl walking towards me. She had Waist long Red hair and deep blue eyes. Her white shirt cut off just under her breasts to expose her well toned stomach. The shirt had light blue fabric hanging off the sides. Her skirt came down just below her thighs and it was also light blue. On her feet her knee high black combat boots. Even though her looks have changed over the years I knew exactly who I was looking at.

"Kairi." I called out to her. As she saw who I was her eyes filled with sorrow as she called two keyblades to her sides.


	4. Chapter 3 Confrontation

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

**Kairi's POV**

I sighed when I saw him. Even after two years and the distance this room put between us I could tell it was him. Sure he changed, he was taller and he had a better build. But his deep blue eyes were still filled wish compassion. His hair was still brown and spiky like it always has been since we were little. Seeing him now broke my heart, I wish he didn't come here. That only makes me have to kill him faster. When I got have way across the room I heard him call my name. I closed my eyes and in a flash of light my keyblades were at my sides. I knew he saw the pain in my eyes when he looked at me. He looked sorry for me. Then in a flash of light he had his keyblade out as well.

"I wish you wouldn't have come." I told him.

"I came back fro you like I promised, I'm here to take you home." he told me.

"Sora...thank you...for trying." I whispered.

His eyes were wide with shock and then I quickly charged,but it was obvious that he'd been training over the years because he quickly blocked me and threw me back. I quickly did a back-flip and landed on my feet and looked at him.

"You've gotten really good at fighting, Kairi." he said impressed. I wish he wouldn't talk or looked at me like he still loved me. I wish he would have moved on, that would have made it easier for both of us.

I quickly jumped in the air and in a burst of light my outfit turned red and I was stronger. When I came down and hit Sora's keyblade, there was enough force to send him flying back. I watched as he fell back and skidded. He stabbed his keyblade into the floor and launched himself in the air. Once he was in the air he hurled his keyblade at me. I quickly blocked, which caused sparks to fly around me. When I looked up Sora had called a fire ball to himself and was hurling it at me. I quickly jumped back and was met with an attack from Sora. When we both struggled for control, I saw that deep down he didn't want to fight me, just like I didn't want to fight him.

I knew he was doing this to save me, but I knew there was no way he could save me from my living hell. This was the way it had to be, we both had to fight each other and one of us was going to die today. As the struggle continued I conjured lightning to the palm of my hand and slammed Sora in the chest. He grunted and flew back across the room. His body went limp and he skidded across the floor, electricity still coursing through his body.

"Kairi, your being too soft on him. If you really meant to kill him he would be dead now." A voice called to me. I looked up on the second floor belchony and saw Xehanort watching us. "Looks like I'm going to have to help you out." he smirked as he snapped his fingers, filling the room with heartless.

"You said you wouldn't get involved." I gasped as I looked around and saw we were surrounded.

"Only if you made well on your part." he laughed evilly.

I growled and then the room was filled with everyone I cared about. The first one I saw come out of hiding was Alice, she was already attacking the instant the heartless appeared. Bella and Edward were at the very end of the room where the exit was. Jacob was in his wolf form with an older Renesmee fighting by his side. Riku was on the other end near Alice, taking heartless out like they were nothing. Namine was in the corner with her sketch pad. It was glowing as she used her magic to draw how this scene will play out. Roxas was in front of her, protecting her from anything that might attack her. On the upper level I saw Aqua and Terra on opposite sides of the belchony taking out the heartless up there. And in the shadows of the belchony I saw Ven making his way toward Xehanort. They were serious about saving me.

"Sora, keep fighting her. We'll take care of the heartless." I heard Edward tell him as he helped him up.

Sora nodded and summoned his keyblade. He was heading my way and fast. I quickly made a barrier of water between us so he couldn't get to me. Unfortunately that only stopped him for a second. I watched in amazement as Sora turned the water to ice and broke his way through. I didn't have enough time to block and was sent flying back. I quickly did a backhand spring and charged at him. Our keyblades collided countless times, sending sparks in any direction possible.

The fight dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. It was hard to believe we could keep going like this. When I started conjuring ice, Sora knocked me off guard and sent me flying. I was about to kick off the wall when I heard Ven's voice.

"Faint." He told me, I could here his voice as if he were right next to me and I also saw his lips move. What I didn't understand is why no one else heard him. I did what Ven told me to and let my body slam into the wall. I closed my eyes as I fell towards the ground. My back and neck ached but it only a minor pain. When my body crashed into the ground I felt hard, cold hands lift me off the ground and carry me out of the room.

Once we were out I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in front of me. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm...okay, just a little sore." I admitted.

He nodded and started heading back in to fight, "You're free now." he told me

When he left I realized what he said was true. I didn't feel like my soul was bound here. I was truly free. I started laughing and tears started rolling down my cheeks. Sora kept his promise and saved me from my hell.


	5. Chapter 4 Fight

** Chapter 4: Fight**

**Ven's POV**

I knew Xehanort wasn't going to play fair. It was my job to finish him once and for all. I hid in the shadows as everyone continued fighting the heartless that he summoned. As he watched the fight with amusement, I jumped onto the side railing and crouched down, holding on with my hands so I wouldn't fall – not that it would kill me, it would just be inconvenient – and got ready to jump. I took a low shallow breath and in a fourth of a second I was standing right in front of him.

"Hello _Master_." I said as he stumbled back and I stood up from my crouched position.

"Ven, your supposed to be dead." he gasped as he walked backwards away from me.

"Your supposed to be dead too, but your here anyway." I said scratching the back of my head, acting like this was a casual conversation.

"But I'm not an undead freak like you!" he yelled.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could rip his head off right now if I wanted to, but it's not the best idea considering the room is full of vampires other than myself. "So now I'm a freak, am I?" I said when I opened my eyes and looked straight into his.

"You were always a freak in my book, Vennie." Xehanort smirked.

I Clenched my fist and took a deep breath. The temptation to charge and rip off his head was overwhelming. "Umm... thanks, I guess." I sighed as I looked over and watched the others fight, so far we were winning.

Xehanort laughed to himself, "I don't see why your coming after me, you got your friend back, so you and your friends can just leave."

I blinked and looked back at him, "I came to finish you off. I have a feeling if I walk away now your somehow going to find away to find a way to make Kairi stay, or take someone else against there will."

"Clever boy." he cackled as I turned away from him. I heard him summon his keyblade like I thought he would and he charged.

I quickly summoned my keyblade in half a second and turned around, blocking his attack while my keyblade was still glowing with light. I have second later I pushed up with all my strength, sending him flying up in the air. His eyes filled with shock as he tried to comprehend what just happened. A half second later I was up there with him. I gave him a hard kick to the rip cage, and it gave off a satisfying crunch sound. He crashed into the wall twenty feet away, leaving drops of blood on the ground. When I hit the ground and looked at him, blood was dripping from his mouth and he looked pretty beat up. I started calmly walking towards him and his face filled with terror. Even though he was bleeding I fought the urge to drink his blood, I was taught better than that, plus his blood smelt pretty foul mixed with the stench of darkness.

"Looks like this is the end." I said as I stood in front of him, keyblade in hand.

"Ven, this is crazy. You can't kill your own master, you don't have it in you. I know you don't" he pleaded through staggered pants.

"You made my life a living hell, killed me and my friends, tormented my brother, kidnapped his girlfriend. I don't see a reason why I should spare you!" I said raising my voice. I called fire to my keyblade and hit him, cutting him in half and setting him on fire. When the flames dispersed, there was no body left. When I turned around I saw two pillars of light shine down on the main floor and there was a muted thud, it looks like the other two showed up.

**Xion's POV**

** "**We're going to be late for the fight," I groaned as Zack flew the ship.

"I'm flying as fast as I can!" Zack snapped back.

"Well it's not fast enough!" I yelled.

"You're a big pain in my you know where!" He yelled.

"Why are we fighting?" I asked innocently.

Zack just rolled his eyes and jerked the ship a little harder to the right than necessary for a turn and I fell out of my seat and onto the floor. "Jerk." I muttered as he laughed at me.

"Were here." he said as he flipped some switches and got out of his seat.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said pushing my hair back. I let my hair grow down to my shoulder blades. It can be a pain some times but a lot of people like it that way.

We both walked into the middle of the ship and a beam of light shot us down straight into the battlefield. It took all of a second before a heartless attacked me. I quickly swung my keyblade and it turned into black dust. I jumped back and ended up running into Bella. "Hi there." I smiled at her as I took out another heartless. Hanging out with Zack the past couple years has really made me outgoing.

"Watch yourself." Bella called as she swung over my head and took out another heartless.

"Zack, look out!" I called as a heartless was about to attack him from behind.

He quickly spun around and took it out before it could harm him. He turned to me and gave me a thumbs up.

There were a lot of heartless there, but with all of us fighting it didn't take long to get rid of them. When it was over I sat down and relaxed.

"Thanks for helping out." Ven smiled as he and everyone else came together.

"No problem." I smiled. The only way I could tell Ven and Roxas apart was their skin color and eye color. Ven had gold eyes, not blue.

"We should be getting back." Terra said placing his hand on Ven's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kairi wants to get out of here." Ven agreed.

"You could come back with us." Bella offered.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged as I followed them out of the castle.


	6. Chapter 5 Welcome Back

** Chapter 5: Welcome Back**

**Kairi's POV**

"So, you really killed Xehanort?" I asked Ven as we rode in the gummi ship. I enjoyed riding in the gummi ship with everyone, it's been so long since I did anything with anyone. The feeling of freedom was great.

"Yeah, I knew if I didn't he was only going to trap you again. It was my job to end it." Ven smiled at me. I could tell he was glad all of this was over.

"We're glad to have you back." Alice smiled at me. I smiled back.

"We've missed you." Aqua said as she turned to look at me.

My eyes slightly filled with tears, "I've missed you guys too."

It was strange being back in Forks. When I got off the gummi ship I looked up at the gray sky as droplets of water fell from the clouds and hit my face. I smiled and held my hands out at my sides and closed my eyes. "I never thought I'd miss the rain so much."

Jacob walked behind he and put his hand on my shoulder. "This is where you belong," he told me before running after Renesmee in the house.

I stayed behind for a while and watched everyone else go inside. It felt strange to me standing in front of the big white house with a glass wall. "We'll aren't you going to go in?" a voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see Sora who was walking toward me. "It just feels weird, sort of like I don't belong here." I said.

Sora gently put his hand on my shoulder. His touch was careful like he moved on, or maybe he was afraid I didn't love him anymore, "This is where you've always belonged." he kindly said.

I watched everyone that was inside. They were talking and laughing. I watched as everyone would occasionally look out the window and smile at me. The breeze gently blew my waist long hair as I looked down at the ground. My eyes filled with tears and spilled down my cheeks. I was glad it was raining, Nobody could tell I was crying. "I guess that's true. This is my family after." I said after a few minutes as I looked up and started walking toward the house. Sora followed close behind me.

Aqua led me up to my room, which was surprisingly in the same condition as I left it two years ago. "I guess you'd like to be alone." she said, obviously knowing what I want.

I smiled at her sweetly, "I would just for a little bit. It feels weird being back if you know what I mean." she smiled back at me and nodded as she disappeared from sight. I looked around my room for a few minutes, taking in what I left behind. On my bed was a photo album, it was signed from everyone. I gasped when I opened the first page and saw a picture of all of us together, when we first became a family. We all looked so happy, even Terra. I guess Jasper was using his emotional control powers then. As I flipped through the album I saw pictures from my time here, and there were even pictures from after I left. The first six months of pictures everyone looked depressed, but they started looking a little better afterward.

After I looked through the album I got up and started looking around again. When I passed the mirror I looked at myself for a long time. I hated the me I was seeing, it was the real me, it was the person Xehanort created out of me. I scoffed at myself and quickly pulled a hair binder out of my dresser. I walked back to the mirror again and slid the binder in my hair just between my shoulder blades. Then I pulled a pocket knife out of a hidden pocket in my skirt and flipped it open. I slid it under my hair just right above the hair binder and with my free hand held the hair under it. I closed my eyes and quickly pulled the knife through, cutting my hair free. I held my hair in my hand as loose strands fell to the floor. When I opened my eyes I saw Alice standing in the doorway with a new change of clothes.

After I changed into a short red dress, Alice returned with a pair of scissors and fixed my hair up. She was fast and when it was finished my hair came to the bottom of my shoulder blades and my bangs fell to my chin and was brushed to the left side. "Everyone's waiting." she told me when she finished cleaning the hair off the floor.

I nodded and followed her out of my room and down to the living room. Alice was right, everyone was waiting. They were all standing at the end of the stairs. When they saw me, all of them smiled and all of them looked surprised about my new look, especially Sora.

Renesmee was standing in front to the group. Her curly golden brown hair dropping down just above her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes warm and inviting. She had grown a lot, her face was matured and she looked like an angel with the body of a super model. I smiled a her and she held her hand out to me. I put my hand into one of the dress pockets and pulled out the necklace she gave me and when I pressed my hand to her's, she pressed my hand back and shook her head. "It's yours, it's a part of each of us."

I smiled and looked at the necklace. It was a part of them and that's what kept me going. I hooked the necklace around my neck and smiled at everyone. "I'm back."


	7. Chapter 6 New Enemies

** Chapter 6: New Enemy **

My first week back was interesting. I was the center of attention. Everybody kept asking me questions of what happened while I was away and I told them my stories. None of my stories were happy of course but they all listened and looked highly interested in what I had to say. I told them about the rough training I had to go through and how I always thought about them in my spare time and how much I longed to come back home.

Nobody needed to tell me their story of what happened while I was away. All it took was Renesmee just touching me and I was everything. I was still surprised at how warm her skin was, just sitting at fever point for humans. I watched as I saw Sora,Riku,Roxas,Aqua, and Terra practiced their fighting with a keyblade. Ven quickly adapted to the vampire life and never felt the urge to drink a humans blood. After some time he helped Jasper overcome his problem. The Cullens also practiced their fighting and also intensified their abilities as well. Edward's and Sora's mind bond grew stronger over the years and now Sora can pick out any thought Edward ever had. Jacob also taught Renesmee how to fight when she was old enough. I could tell that the relationship between them had grown a lot and they were ready to take it to the next level. Namine also worked on her powers over the years. She could now make whatever she drew a reality and not just rewrite memories.

On Saturday the Cullens went out hunting and the rest of the group went out to the city to get some shopping done. I stayed behind because I just wanted to stay home for a while and get readjusted. Sora like the gentleman he is, stayed behind with me. It was silent for a while but then he suggested we take a walk up the drive and come back.

"I missed you." he quietly said as we were making the trip back to the house.

I blushed and looked at the ground. I barely looked at Sora the whole walk, hell we barely even talked the whole time I've been home. "I missed you too."

Sora laughed a little. "I barely got to talk to you, everyone else was taking you away from me."

I laughed a little, "Is that why you stayed home with me today instead of going out?"

"It's part of the reason. Plus everyone goes crazy on the shopping trips, it seems like we're never going to leave." He joked and I started laughing. "You have no idea how much I've missed that carefree laugh."

I blushed a little and really looked at him for the first time. It was still shocking to see how much he's changed over the years and oddly enough I found him more attractive. "Thanks...I guess." I mumbled stupidly. I had no idea what to say. I haven't talked to anyone in so long.

Sora laughed at my comment and gently took my hand in his. When we were near the house it started down pouring and we both started laughing as we quickly ran the rest of the way and got inside. When we were in the house I stood in the front room shivering and laughing as he left the room to get us towels. He was back a minute later with two towels in hand and gave on to me. I wrapped in around my wet, cold body and shivered more as I brought on of the ends to my lips. Sora quickly towel dried his hair and took off his shirt that was drenched. I could feel my face heat up as I saw him shirtless for the first time. His chest and ab muscles were slightly built to the perfect size, not too big and not too small. He laughed and looked self conscious. "Kairi, your staring."

My face heated up more and I quickly looked away. "Sorry." I muttered.

He got closer to me and brushed his fingertips against my cheek. "Your blushing." he murmured gently to me. I looked up at him and before anything else could happen he pressed his lips to mine. His lips felt warm against my icy cold skin as I kissed him back. The only other time I kissed him was right when I was captured and it was full of pain and sorrow. This one was different, it was filled with love and passion. When he broke the kiss I thought that was it but he surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me in and kissing me rougher. We kept kissing for a while until we stopped to catch our breath. Sora picked me up and laid me on the couch, getting on top of me and kissing me again. When he broke the kiss again he ran his fingers through my damp hair and looked into my eyes. "Your so beautiful." he said bringing his face closer to mine.

My face burned and my heart was racing. After two years he was still in love with me, probably even more than before. Little whimpers of pleasure escaped my lips as he kissed my neck. This was the most exciting thing that we ever did and I never wanted it to stop. He playfully nibbled on my neck and I started to moan a little, then he quickly sat up and looked around the room fully alert.

After a minute he stood up and pulled me up as well. Shortly after the door shattered and glass was sprayed across the floor. A few seconds later two people were standing before us, one was a male, the other was a female. The male looked almost identical to Sora except with blonde tips and darker blue eyes. The girl looked similar to me with darker red hair and more purple in her eyes. "These must be the people Alice was seeing." Sora muttered taking a slight defensive stance.

The female laughed, "What do you think of these two Tomo?"

The male who's name was Tomo gave a cocky smirk, "They are an interesting pairing Haruka."

"Who are you?" I shouted at them.

Haruka turned toward me. "Do you really want to know who we are?" she asked with a hint of mockery in her tone.

"Let's make this simple," Tomo laughed shaking his head and laughing, "We're you."

"That's a load of crap!" Sora shouted.

"Nah ah. Let's think back two years ago shall we." Tomo said amused. For some reason the memory of us loosing our hearts came back to me.

"Are you talking about the time we lost our hearts?" I asked.

"Bingo, the girls got it all figured out." Haruka cheered giving me an evil smile.

"We were created when we lost your heart. We're different from your nobodies. We have hearts, but our hearts are made of pure darkness. We are all the darkness in your heart." Tomo laugh

I stared in complete shock and confusion as Sora looked at them as if he was ready to kill them. So this is what we're up against now.


	8. Chapter 7 Vanitas

** Chapter 7: Vanitas **

There we were, standing in the living room facing...I guess you could call them a mirror image of ourselves. It was a weird feeling and in there eyes were filled with a dark and murderous intent. It felt odd standing in the same room as them. I just wanted to scream, fight, or run. Anything would be better than standing here in silence staring at them. The air around us was filled with the darkness of their presence.

Haruka smiled at me and it made my skin crawl, I knew somewhere inside she was plotting something against me, which made my urge to run even stronger. I hated being here, no one was doing anything which made it worse. After a few minutes I saw Sora's hand twitch slightly to summon his keyblade and in a blink of an eye he was slammed into the wall across the room, Tomo standing in his place. I turned around and Sora collapsed on his knees holding his stomach. I took a couple of steps back in his direction and when I turned around, Haruka was a couple inches from touching me.

"Hello there." She smiled as she kicked me in the stomach causing me to fly back.

By the time I reached the other side of the room and violently hit the floor, Sora was already on his feet, keyblade in hand. "Sora don't!" I tried to yell but I was still winded so no sound came out. In a flash Tomo had a keyblade in hand and was in a struggle with Sora. As I watched them fight it out, Haruka made her way toward me as darkness flowed from her hand, twisting into the shape of a keyblade.

"Up." She demanded standing over me. I looked at her for a second before she backhanded me, sending me skidding across the room.

When I came to a stop I quickly jumped up and called my keyblade to me. She was already gracefully moving in my direction. I quickly charged at her, hitting full force but she blocked my attack like it was nothing.

"How are you so strong?" I gasped as we fought, taking turns swinging and blocking.

She laughed. "That's easy, it's because I am you. I have all your powers and much more thanks to the darkness from your heart."

I growled and swung hard enough causing her to fly back. "How can that be? My heart is pure light."

"That's true, but you can't tell me you've never been angry or sad or anything like that now can you." She smirked grazing my arm slightly.

I quickly looked at my arm to see a thin blood trail running down. Sora quickly shot a light beam at Haruka during a spinning dodge and she flew into the wall. I smiled at Sora, thanking him for the help as he went back to his fight. When I turned back to Haruka she quickly jumped on me and slammed me into a wall, pinning me by the neck and cutting off my oxygen flow.

Sora quickly tried to help me but every time he came close Tomo would jump in the way and stop him. She was as strong as me so it made it almost impossible to pull her hand off so I did the first thing that came to mind even though it was probably pointless. I took in whatever air I could get and silently whispered, "Ven." In a quick flash there was a slight gust of wind and both Tomo and Haruka were thrown to the other side of the room. I front of me was Ven standing there calm like nothing happened.

"So glad you could make it Ven." Tomo smiled as he sat up.

Haruka laughed and took her place at his side, "We wouldn't want you to miss this." She chimed in a high pitched ear splitting tone.

Sora and I quickly joined Ven at his side. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"We're bringing an old friend back, wouldn't want you to miss it." Tomo smirked as his hand started to glow an eerie blue. In a quick flash he threw the light onto the floor with a crashing sound and in front of us some familiar symbols started to glow.

"This is not good." Sora muttered under his breath

"What's he doing?" Ven asked

Sora shook his head, "He's bringing someone back from the dead."

"But I thought you could only do that if you were at the spot where the person died." I pointed out.

"He modified the spell." Sora growled to himself.

In an instant the light grew blinding then quickly flashed out and in it's place stood a man who looked almost identical to Sora except his hair was black and his eyes were yellow.

"It's good to see you again Ven." He smirked. Ven's body tensed as if he wanted to rip his head off. "Now now Ven, I'm to weak to be fighting you just yet."

"Vanitas." Ven slightly growled under his breath.

Vanitas just laughed and jumped back as Ven called his keyblade and swung. "Another time." he said as all three of them jumped out the window.

"This isn't over is it?" I asked

"Far from it." Ven calmly said watching after them.


	9. Chapter 8 A Threat, A Heart, A Pulse

** Chapter 8: A threat, a heart, a pulse**

**Bella's POV**

I watched as my daughter and Jacob hunted in the woods behind our house. It was down pouring but since becoming a vampire, nothing seemed to bother me anymore. I could still feel the droplets on my skin but they didn't feel the way they did when I was human...or did it, I don't remember.

"Hey, that was mine you jerk!" I heard Renesmee call out to Jacob who was a good thirty yards away from her in wolf form. His big paw was on the neck of a dead elk. As I looked in his direction I saw his body shaking with laughter.

Through these past three years I could tell that Renesmee and Jacob were becoming more and more serious. I guess it was about time to tie the knot, I guess that was okay now. The whole idea wasn't awkward anymore and he's proven himself time and time again.

I smiled to myself as I heard soft footsteps enter the forest where we were. Judging by the scent, I knew it was Edward. "It's about time you got here." I smiled as I quickly got to my feet and looked at him, my long brunette hair swinging behind me.

He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. "Given an immortal life and she's still impatient." he teased. I just shook my head at him. "Did I miss anything?" he asked looking over at Nessie who was glaring at Jake.

"Oh Jacob just killed an elk that Renesmee was hunting." I shrugged. He just laughed.

"Nessie, why don't you just bite him instead." Edward said as if she was standing right in front of him. She looked at him before shaking her head and disappearing into a different part of the forest.

"She never seizes to amaze me." I smiled staring off in the direction she ran off.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "she is an interesting one." Neither one of moved for a while, but we didn't have to. We had finished our hunting and there was nobody around to get suspicious of us. It was after about ten minutes before Edward made the slightest movements.

"What is it?" I asked pulling away to look at him.

He looked distracted and distant, "Sora..." he muttered under his breath.

I started to get worried, it wasn't often that he said anything about Sora. Through their bond he could probably tell he was in trouble. "What about Sora?" I asked, even I could hear the panic in my voice.

"The house was just attacked and he got in a battle." Edward stated flatly, already starting to quickly walk in that direction. "Bella, get Jacob and Renesmee. We need to get back."

I quickly ran in the direction they went a few minutes ago in a matter of seconds. "Okay you two, we need to head back to the house now." I said urgently.

"What's going on mom?" Renesmee asked as she stood up, abandoning her kill. Jacob's black eyes fully focused on me.

"The house was attacked and Sora was in it." I explained.

"What about Kairi?" she asked already starting a steady walk, Jacob on her heels.

"My guess was she was there as well." I told her, we were already in a full sprint, catching up to Edward in a matter of seconds.

"That's...impossible." Edward said to himself when we reached his side.

"What's impossible?" Renesmee asked, sounding as if she was sitting and talking rather than running faster than any human could.

"Tomo brought someone back from the dead." He told her, still disconnected from reality.

"That can't be good." I said as we hit the clearing that led to the house.

Renesmee looked slightly confused, "Tomo?"

"One of the new enemies." Edward said as we hit the porch.

When we walked into the house, the enemy was gone, only Sora, Kairi, and Ven were in the living room, picking up the shattered glass.

Kairi looked over when she heard us walk in. "Bella." she sighed. I could tell by the look on their faces something was troubling them, and it wasn't just about the attack.


	10. Chapter 9 Him Again

**Chapter 9: Him Again**

**Aqua's POV**

It was an hour before sun down before we left Seattle to go back to Forks. I just looked out the window in the passenger seat as Terra drove us home. Roxas and Namine were talking in the backseat and laughing about old times. I could tell they were made for each other and they were lucky. Even after all this time my heart was still torn between Ven and Terra.

"Is there something on your mind." Terra asked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Huh? Oh no just thinking about today." I smiled still looking out the window.

"Hey Aqua, what were the keyblade wars like?" Namine asked curiously, leaning forward in her seat.

I sighed. "It's really hard to explain." I sat back in my seat and thought hard about how to describe it to her. "Well it was a really tough time and it was full of pain and hear break. I lost both of my friends and it was full of pointless battles. That's not what keyblade masters were meant for."

"Did you die then?" Roxas asked, I could tell her remembered when we were brought back two years ago.

"Yeah, I did." I answered flatly.

"Who killed you?" Namine asked

"Xehanort did, after I killed his apprentice." I folded my arms across my chest.

"What was his apprentice's name and who killed Xehanort?" Roxas asked, I could tell that he was really into my past.

"His apprentice's name was Vanitas, and Terra killed Xehanort after giving into the darkness, which gave him a chance to kill Terra as well." I could only remember this because I was on the ground dying when it happened.

It was silent again and I went back to staring out the window until I saw a familiar figure out in the distance. "Stop the car." I told Terra urgently, undoing my seatbelt and putting my hand on the door handle.

He looked really confused but pulled over anyway. "Where are you going?" he asked as I threw the door open and ran out of the car.

"I'm going to check on something real quick, you stay with Roxas and Namine and make sure nothing happens to them." I said. Sure Namine and Roxas were eighteen and old enough to take care of themselves, but I was protecting Terra from himself. I didn't want him to give into the darkness. When I came into sight of him I saw the figure who looked like Sora, only with black hair, yellow eyes and a darker persona. "You again." I said to him

He laughed his psychotic laugh. "You seemed surprise to see me again. Why did you come after me, so I could kick your ass again?"

I gave a stuck up laugh. "Last I remembered I kicked your ass and killed you. You only got me that one time because I didn't know you were coming from up above me. That was a cheap move."

Vanitas just smirked as darkness formed in his hand in the form of the keyblade. "Whatever you say." he said with attitude.

I quickly called my keyblade to me, "You just like dying don't you?" I asked as I took my fighting stance. He quickly charged at me but I blocked his attack and jumped over his head and hit him in the back with fire.

He flinched a little but teleported behind me and hit me before I saw him coming. I hit the ground and quickly rolled onto my feet. I was about to attack him when Alice came out of nowhere. "I saw this coming." she said as she came to help me out.

Unfortunately Vanitas had back up of his own. A boy and a girl came out of hiding and smiled. "You know vampires exist." The boy smiled at me

"I wonder what the Volturi will think of this." the girl laughed.

"Looks like wiping the Cullens and the keyblade masters is going to be a lot easier than we thought." Tomo smirked. Vanitas just smiled as well

"Not if we stop you first." Alice said as Terra, Namine, and Roxas joined us

"You really think you can stop us." Vanitas asked still laughing.

We made have had a lot of people on our side, but we didn't know how powerful they would be.


	11. Chapter 10 I can't loose

** Chapter 10: I Can't loose**

This was it, one of the most intense moments in my life. I looked at the three people in front of me ready to take us down and run for it. I wasn't sure who the Volturi were, but judging from the way Alice, Roxas, and Namine were looking it couldn't be good.

"Who are these creeps?" Terra asked summoning his keyblade. He knew if they were hanging around with Vanitas they were bad news.

"Trouble of course." I sighed summoning my keyblade.

Alice turned to us, "They're not planning to kill us, just going to take us out so they can run to the Volturi."

Namine pulled out her sketchpad and it started to glow, "How are our odds looking?"

Alice shook her head, "I'm not sure, nobody's made a decision of what to do yet."

"So, all we have to do is take them out." Roxas stated summing his keyblade.

"Be careful everyone. Vanitas is pure evil and we can never be sure about what he's thinking." I told them. I also knew Vanitas wouldn't care if he killed us.

Vanitas laughed, "Are you guys taking a nap over there?"

Terra just glared at him but didn't attack. He was still in control of himself and I was glad. "You only wish we were."

All three of them slowly started making their way towards us. "Maybe you should before you get hurt." Haruka said, no evil teasing or mockery in her voice. Just straight out anger. She seemed almost harmless until she summoned two keyblades out of the darkness, that caught me off guard.

"Sheesh Haruka, could you just lighten up a bit? They didn't even do anything yet." Tomo said, sounding slightly annoyed as he called a keyblade of his own out of the darkness.

"Maybe you should give her some drugs, she's got some issues." Roxas suggested, smiling at them.

Something snapped inside Haruka then. She came charging at us without thinking anything through. I quickly raised my hand up and shot her with a fire blast that sent her flying backwards and hitting the ground hard.

Tomo kneeled down beside her looking disappointed. "You have to calm down. You don't think about what you're doing when you get upset like that."

Haruka pushed herself up and looked at Tomo, "Sorry it's just that they all piss me off, especially that blue haired one up in front." she said pointing at me.

Vanitas smiled as he summoned his keyblade and continued walking in our direction. "Then use that in the fight, just think your actions through."

Terra glared at him as he started to glow black. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know what he's planning yet but we have to take them out fast." Alice announced as she lightly took a step forward.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Roxas said as he charged forward. Just as he was about to strike Vanitas, Tomo jumped in the way and blocked him.

"Hello there brother." Tomo smirked evilly as he launched Roxas backwards. Roxas quickly back flipped and landed on his feet.

"I'm not your brother!" Roxas shouted getting ready to attack.

Tomo smiled and took a couple steps forward, "We both came from Sora, so I'd consider us brothers, wouldn't you?"

Roxas quickly charged at him and they were engaged in their battle. I was slightly distracted by them going at it that I didn't notice a dark ball heading my way. Luckily Terra jumped in the way and blocked it. "I'll take care of him." he whispered to me. He quickly charged at Vanitas, who blocked the attack and started laughing as he pushed Terra off and started attacking.

Haruka started running in my direction and swung her keyblade at me. I quickly blocked the attack and launched her up in the air a bit, then I quickly spun around and kicked her in the ribcage that sent her flying back. She hit the ground roughly and she staggered as she tried to get up. She wrapped her arm around her ribs and smiled evilly at me.

Out of nowhere, tons of heartless surrounded us. "You have got to be kidding he." I said as I looked around.

Alice quickly charged in and took out ten heartless. "You guys take care of them, Namine and I will get rid of these guys." I quickly looked to see Namine's sketchpad glowing as she quickly drew something and heartless started disappearing.

"Thank you." I said and I turned to face Haruka. She smiled at me as she slowly walked in my direction. I closed my eyes and focused on freezing the ground, and when I reopened my eyes the whole area started crystallizing.

The fight took to ice for a while before Vanitas started laughing hysterically and everyone stopped to look at him. The darkness that once outlined him was larger. "You guys are too late." he said and everything went pitch black. I couldn't see the where we were or my friends. I took a couple steps back and then I heard laughing coming from next to me. I gasped and looked in that direction. "you loose again." he whispered and then everything felt like it was being kicked before I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I let out a loud scream as everything returned to normal and I fell to the ground. I looked around to see everyone else was down as well. I curled up in a ball and placed my hand on my stomach. When I pulled away my hand was covered in blood.

"See you around Aqua." Vanitas smiled as he led Tomo and Haruka away, more than likely going to seek out this Volturi.

"Terra, Namine, Roxas!" I cried out but none of them moved. Alice was gone and I didn't know what to do. A minute later our car pulled up and Alice jumped out.

Her eyes were blank as she lifted me and the others into the car. "we need to get back now." she said. As she got in the car and started driving. Her hands were shaking a little, which was not normal. I looked out the window as a tear escaped my eye. I had failed and we were all going to pay for it.


	12. Chapter 11 Death Sentence

** Chapter 11: Death Sentence**

**Kairi's POV**

"Well, looks like we finally got all the glass cleaned up." I said as I brushed my hands together, looking at the clean floor proudly. Even with Ven's help it took two hours to get it all cleaned up.

Ven was now helping Emmett and Esme put a new glass wall. "Okay, just a fraction of an inch to the left and it will be perfect." Ven said to both of them.

"the seriously couldn't have used a door?" Sora asked, rolling his eyes playfully.

I laughed "maybe it's their plan to kill us off by putting us to work."

He laughed and ruffled my hair a bit. "I thought that was your plan."

I playfully looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"I read your diary." he said as he stuck his tongue out.

I glared at him and pretended to be angry, "Sora, how could you?" I asked and everyone in the room started laughing.

All the teasing and laughing stopped when Aqua and the others walked in, none of them looking in good condition. "What happened?" I asked running to Aqua. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at them too.

Aqua looked at me, but she wasn't seeing me. Her eyes were...blank and sad. "We were attacked." she simply stated. Then she walked passed me and up the stairs.

"Aqua..." Ven said under his breath and quickly followed her up.

Namine and Roxas had minor injuries on there body, but not as bad as Aqua, and they were actually here and keeping themselves together. "Who attacked you?" Sora asked Roxas, looking concerned about his other half.

"Some guy Named Tomo." Roxas said with some acid in his tone, but then he smiled at us.

"And this girl named Haruka." Namine shyly stated.

"We can't forget about Vanitas either." Terra told them.

My jaw hit the floor, they were attacked by the same people who had attacked us only hours before. "When and where did they attack you?" I asked turning to Terra.

Terra looked down and thought about it for a moment, "We were attacked about an hour and a half ago, maybe about thirty miles from Seattle. I don't really know."

I just nodded at him and said, "Thank you." there was no point pushing this on when they were just attacked, it's not like we could do anything about it anyway.

Terra looked up the stairs. "I'm going to check on Aqua." he said as he started walking. Then he turned around and looked at Roxas and Namine. "You two better go get you cuts cleaned up." and then he was gone.

"Well, at least he cares." Namine said looking up the stairs.

Roxas just laughed, "Yeah, at least we hope so anyway."

Sora walked behind them and started pushing them towards the stairs, "You heard the man." he told them.

"I'm going, I'm going. No need to shove." Roxas growled at him, which made Namine laugh as they walked upstairs.

It was about ten minutes later when Alice decided to walk in. Her eyes were distant, which made it obvious that she was having a vision. "Alice, what are you seeing." Bella asked, not even bothering to say hello. Renesmee and Jacob ran to Alice's side, not saying anything. Edward stood in place and his jaw locked together.

"Get the others down here, this involves all of us." Alice simply said, still watching her vision unfold.

Renesmee was the first one to react. She quickly ran up the stairs, her curls bouncing at her hip. "Namine, Roxas, Sora, Ven, Aqua, Terra!" I heard her call. "Your needed downstairs immediately."

Renesmee quickly ran back down, followed by the five pairs of feet walking down the hall, and one that was silent. They were all in the living room and seated on the couch within two minutes. I silently took a seat next to Sora and he took my hand in his. Namine sat on Roxas lap as they took the recliner. Aqua sat in between Terra and Ven on the couch across from us. Riku was just leaning against the wall behind us, and the Cullens – including Jacob - all stood in different parts of the room.

Alice slowly walked to the center of the room. "I have some bad news." she said as she looked at each of our faces. No one said anything as we waited for her to continue. She drew in a deep breath and said, "Vanitas, Tomo, and Haruka talked to the Volturi a couple minutes ago. They told them about our friends knowing our secret, and in turn the Volturi have decided that all of us should die."

I gasped in shock as my body felt with fear. Sora gently gave my hand a squeeze, but when I looked at him, I could see the same fear in his eyes that I was feeling. Aqua sighed and looked down, her blue hair covering her face. Both Ven and Terra wrapped and arm around her and started murmuring something to her to calm her down. I turned around to see Riku's body tense as the announcement sank in. When I looked back, Namine was on the verge of tears and Roxas looked...lost.

The Cullens said nothing but the change of everyone's emotions filled the air. Right now I wanted nothing more than just to wake up and find out this is a nightmare, but it's not. This is reality. "That can't be possible. They can't be in Italy right now, not when the others were attacked not to long ago." Bella protested, trying to hold on to something to prove this was all just a lie.

Renesmee stood next to her, wiping away a couple tears that escaped her eyes as Jacob wrapped his arms around her and told her it was alright. "It's very possible. Vanitas somehow has the power to teleport." Alice explained.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to fight of course." Jacob said. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at him

Riku stepped away from the wall and started to walk toward Jacob. "Are you trying to get us killed?" he shouted

Jacob just smiled, "We stopped these guys once, we can do it again. Plus you and the rest of your friends are gifted." Riku just growled and rolled his eyes.

"It won't be easy." Alice said.

"But we have to try." Ven calmly said.

"Alright." Edward simply said. "If we're going to do this, we're going to need a plan."


	13. Chapter 12 How It Goes

**Chapter 12: How It Goes**

"Stay focused Kairi, you won't win if you can't stay on your toes." Bella instructed as she charged at me. I quickly dodged to my right, barely avoiding the blow. I was exhausted and I didn't know how long I could keep this up. It's been twelve hours since we found out that the Volturi were coming after us, and everyone has been training non-stop.

All I wanted to do at this point was sleep. I've been up for more than twenty-four hours and I was definitely feeling it. As I turned around, Bella was already on the move with another attack. I brought my keyblade up in defense, but there was still enough force there to knock me down. Once I hit the ground I didn't bother getting up. My eye lids burned with heaviness and I let them close.

"It's about time we let them rest, they are only human after all." I heard Edward say from the distance, but I was so far gone he could have been two inches away from me. After that I felt my body get lifted of the ground and carried in hard cold arms. Shortly after I was asleep.

I had many different dreams as I slept that morning. Some dreams were pleasant as I dreamed of the simple times on the island with Sora and Riku before different worlds were known to us. Then I had a dream of when Sora gave up his heart for me and I brought him back. We were reunited for a while until he restored the worlds and separated us. I also dreamt about the time we were reunited in the world that never was after being separated for a year and how happy I was to see him.

My dreams stayed happy and cheerful as my thoughts took me to the time when we first arrived in Forks and how the Cullens welcomed us. I also recalled the time when Sora and I went out to town together and he told me he loved me. Then my dreams turned down a darker road as they flashed to my time being imprisoned by Xehanort and how my body was pushed to the limit day after day and how I just wished my life would end.

My thoughts kept getting darker as the faces of our new enemies burned in the back of my mind. Vanitas and his dark Sora persona. Haruka and Tomo and their mysterious dark plans. But all of them were nothing, we could take care of them. It was what was shone to me in my mind next. It was the pale skinned, red eyed vampires in dark cloaks that I saw that was shone to me by Renesmee a long time I go. This thought scared me the most and I started shaking. As I saw them the fear over powered me so much that I woke up startled.

I jumped up, only to hit my head on something hard. When my head landed on my pillow again I groaned and rubbed my head. "Ouch, that hurt." Someone said. I looked up slightly to see Sora rubbing his forehead.

"I am so sorry." I gasped as I realized what I had hit. That was pretty embarrassing.

Sora just sat on the edge of my bed and lied down next to me. "Don't be, you were having a pretty bad dream. It's my fault for standing right above you."

I just smiled a little, "Yeah, it was pretty bad." I admitted, "but it was good for a while.

"I'm glad you got some decent sleep." he said as he sat up again. He didn't press me any further to say anything about my dream, which I was glad for. He was already afraid of what was to come, no need to make him worry about me.

"Are you leaving?" I asked as he crossed the room and put his hand on the door knob.

He nodded, "Yeah, I got to get to training. We don't have much time left, you should try to get a little more sleep."

"okay." I mumbled as I closed my eyes. I feel back asleep and lucky for me this time I didn't have any dreams.

"Kairi, Kairi wake up." someone said as a cold hand started to shake me a couple hours later. I opened my eyes to see Ven standing there.

I yawned and sat up. "What's up Ven?" I asked as I stretched.

Ven just looked at me for a few seconds and said, "It's time for you to get up and train, we don't have much time left."

I got out of bed and got some clothes together to bring into the bathroom. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"A full twenty-four hours." Ven calmly said as he walked out to leave.

"How much time do we have?" I asked before he had a chance to walk out.

He sighed and hesitated before answering, "Alice had another vision this morning, they'll be here in two days."

I stood there calmly, but deep inside I was panicking. "Alright, I'll be down as soon as I can." I told him.

Once he left, I quickly showered and ran downstairs. I knew two days wasn't close to enough time, but I had to make the most of what I could. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to die without a fight. As I walked out into the lawn, I could see the same determination in everyone else's eyes that I was feeling.


	14. Chapter 13 Last Day

** Chapter 13: Last Day**

"Don't give up." Ven cheered me on as he through a huge fire ball at me which I quickly put out.

"How is fighting magic going to help me? We're fighting vampires, not keyblade masters." I cried out as I shot a beam of light at him, which he quickly jumped over. Then out of nowhere Renesmee hit me from behind and I fell over.

"Watch your back the whole time." she told me as she helped me up.

"Thanks for the advice." I said as I brushed of my clothes.

Edward showed up to our practice area, his clothes all dirty and torn. "This is the last day we have, so make the most of your practice and the time you have left with everyone else."

I looked at him and nodded. I new this was probably the last chance to see everybody, we had no guarantee of seeing another day. The last time they faced the Volturi they had a ton of other vampires with them and they talked their way out of fighting. This time they had Haruka, Tomo, and Vanitas and there was no way we could talk ourselves out of it this time.

Honestly, I don't feel like three days of training was enough, but that will have to do. I took a minute to look at all my friends working hard to at least have a fighting chance. I had to blink a couple of times when my eyes locked with Sora's. When I finally focused on him he was already training again.

I sighed and turned back towards Ven and Renesmee and took a deep breath. "Give me your best shot." I said and with lightning speed they both came flying at me with such force that I flew through the air and hit the ground hard. I groaned and pushed myself up as they ran towards me.

"Kairi are you alright? I am so sorry." Ven apologized as he dropped onto one knee beside me.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said as I got to my feet. "I need this if we're going to stand a chance."

Ven nodded, then he and Renesmee went back to their spots and we started the exercise again. Everyone kept training until sunset when we went in and ate dinner. Nobody really said anything but looked at one another and sat close to their lover. It was understandable, we were all afraid of what awaited for us. Once dinner finished everyone gave each other a very long hug as we all went into our rooms to go to sleep.

I laid in bed for a few hours with no luck of falling asleep, so I sat up and picked the framed picture off my nightstand. It was a picture of all of us after I came back from Xehanort. We all looked so carefree and happy, not a problem in the world. A tear escaped my eye as I realized I may never live to have moments like this again.

There was a soft knock on my door and Sora walked in. I looked over and gave him a weak smile. "Hey."

"Hey." he said as he crossed the room, he didn't smile or anything, just sat on the edge of my bed.

"What's up?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

He looked at me, a lot of emotions filling his eyes. "I just wanted to see you, one last time. Well, not on the battlefield."

I just nodded, swallowing the lump in the back of my throat. "I'm scared." I told him.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in close so my head rested on his chest. "I know Kairi, I am too." he mumbled as he kissed the top of my head.

"What are you afraid of the most?" I asked, a tear escaping my eye.

"I fear everything of course, but I mostly fear not being able to see your smiling face ever again." he admitted, tilting my head up and looking deep into my eyes. I blushed and tears ran down my face as he pressed his lips to mine. They felt soft and warm against mine. I kissed him back with more force and he gently pushed me down on the bed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue gently slid in my mouth and played with my tongue. I gently pushed him up and pulled his shirt off, relieving his perfectly toned chest and abs. I couldn't help but run my fingers down his chest, causing him to moan a little. He lifted me up a little and pulled my tang top off. I shuddered as the cold air hit my skin and quickly kissed him as we both fell onto the bed.

"I love you Sora." I whispered.

"I love you too, Kairi." he whispered back, kissing down my jawline and neck, making me whimper a bit. He gently ran his hand up my leg and stopped at the edge of my short pajama shorts.

"I will love you until the day I die." I told him.

He smiled slightly as he made quick work of the rest of our clothes. "I'll love you even longer than that." he said as he kissed me deeply before we made love.

_Authors Note: hopefully I did a good job with this. Fight scene next chapter! Also a song inspired this chapter. It's called Last Night On Earth by Delta Goodrem if you want to check it out. It's such a beautiful song and I think everyone should give it at least one listen._


	15. Chapter 14 The Volturi

** Chapter 14: The Volturi **

I woke up the next morning with Sora still fast asleep next to me. I smiled slightly at how at peace he looked while he was sleeping but then I got a huge knot in my stomach thinking about what today was going to bring. I just sighed while I got out of bed. I quickly showered and changed into my most comfortable fighting outfit. When I walked out, Sora was awake.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." I said barely above a whisper.

He just shook his head. "You didn't wake me." he said as he held a hand out, offering me to go to him. I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, curling up against him as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest for a few minutes until he gently pushed me off so he could get up.

Once he was up, he put on his pants and picked his shirt up off the floor. Then he turned around and kissed my lips before he turned and started to head for the door. "I guess we don't have much time left do we?" I said looking down at the sheets.

He stopped at the door and he turned to look at me. I looked up at him as I felt his eyes on me. "Everything's going be alright." he told me. His eyes were warm and sincere, but when he left the room I realized he never said that he promised, and Sora never made a promise he couldn't keep.

Once he was out of the room I lied down on my bed again and looked up at the ceiling just to waste time. What was the point of everything anyway? Was eighteen years all I could really ask for? After a few minutes there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called as I sat up. When the door opened I saw Aqua, Bella, and Renesmee. They calmly walked in the room and Bella was holding something in her hand.

Renesmee quickly crossed the room and gave me a crashing hug that sent us both falling backwards. "Sorry, but this may be the last time I'll get to see you." she sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her, getting my fingers twisted in her long, brown curly hair as I hugged while trying to push her up. It felt like I was melting under her hot skin. "I know Renesmee, it's scary to think this may be our last time." I told her.

"I have something for you." Bella said as Renesmee pulled away and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. I held out my hand and she handed me a blood-stained edible piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked, holding it between my thumb and forefinger as I turned it around to get a better look.

Renesmee smiled at me, "Vampire blood from yours truly. We already gave the others theirs."

"What does it do?" I asked uncertain if I should eat it or not.

"It heightens your strength and senses." Bella explained, "Don't worry, we did some tests and it won't effect your dark half what so ever. You'll have the advantage and a better chance of surviving against the Volturi."

"Thank you." I said as I put the paper on my tongue. The instant it touched I felt a rush of power flow through me. "Whoa!" I shouted in shock.

"Yeah it takes some getting used to." Aqua giggled as she walked over to me. "Can I have a moment alone with her?" Aqua asked.

"No problem-o." Renesmee cheered as she followed Bella out of the room. I guess some people had more confidence than others.

"Good luck out there today." Aqua said to me when they were gone.

"You too." I said with a fake laugh.

"If this is the last time I see you, I just want to let you know that you're a very wonderful person." She sadly smiled at me.

"You too, Aqua." I said as I looked away. It always seemed like I was at a loss of words when having a normal conversation with Aqua.

She held out her hand to me and smiled. "Shall we go?"

I smiled at her and took her hand. "Might as well, there's no way we're avoiding this."

Once we were at the base of the mountain I looked around to see all the Cullens with each other and talking about something I couldn't quite here. As I looked across the field I saw Sora looking at me with so much more affection then ever before.

"Two minutes!" Alice called out as we all walked closer to each other.

"You're the best sister anyone could have hoped for." Riku said as he hugged me. I nodded at him and lipped the words _thank you _at him. I quickly went around and gave everyone else quick hugs before they showed up.

"Thirty Seconds!" Alice called out to everyone and everyone stood tall facing forward as if we were in the military.

After a few seconds I could see figures starting to head down the mountain. I tensed my body and got ready for a fight. I jumped slightly as a hand grabbed onto mine. I quickly glanced over to see Sora next to me. A couple of seconds later, eight vampires wearing gray cloaks in front of us, and right in the center was Tomo, Haruka, and Vanitas.

"It's good to see you again, Carlisle." The head vampire said removing his hood. He had long black hair and milky crimson red eyes, and his skin looked papery.

"If this is what you would consider a nice meeting, than yes, it's nice to see you again too Aro." Carlisle smiled, but if you knew him well enough, you could tell he was being anything but friendly.

"It's a shame that it's come down to killing you." Aro laughed as he lifted his hand to get ready and give the command.

"I suppose there's no way of talking you out of it this time is there?" Carlisle asked.

"Not in the least." Aro laughed as he snapped his fingers. In an Instant the attack stated and there was so much chaos I couldn't tell you what was happening with everyone.

"Hello again Kairi." Someone laughed behind me. I turned around to see Haruka grinning at me.

"Hi to you too." I said, putting a lot of acid into my tone. She just laughed and summoned her keyblade. She quickly charged at me and swung her keyblade. Thanks to the vampire blood I was able to quickly summon my keyblade and block the attack. "Game over." I said as she looked into my eyes shocked. With one quick movement I threw her back and kicked her in the ribcage hard enough to shatter her bones. When she hit the ground she was dead. My guess would have to be that when I broke her ribs, the pieces stabbed her heart and killed her.

The battle stopped and everyone was looking at me. "Where did you get such power from child?" Aro smiled at me.

"I'm never going to tell you!" I yelled

"Smart ass!" Tomo yelled as he charged at me. Sora quickly chased after him and slashed his back deep. Blood started to fall onto the ground and Tomo fell to the ground dead.

"Good job." Renesmee cheered as she fought with a female vampire. Jacob quickly charged from behind her but she jumped in the air, avoiding the hit.

Vanitas smiled at Aqua, "Looks like your friends picked up some new tricks."

Aqua just glared at him, "Maybe, and this is where your life ends."

Vanitas laughed and charged. "In your dreams." Ven turned around and shot a beam of light at Vanitas and knocked the keyblade out of his hand. Once the opening was made, Aqua quickly hurled her keyblade right through Vanitas's chest and he fell to the ground, which pushed the keyblade deeper in.

"Jane!" I heard the Volturi cry out over a loud metal ripping sound. I turned around to see Jacob taring the female vampire to shreds as Renesmee lit a match and dropped it on her body parts. With that distraction, Alice quickly charged towards one of the larger vampires and quickly ripped his head of and set it on fire before dismembering the rest of the body.

"Looks like you lost your tracker." Edward laughed as Rosalie ran over to give Alice a hand.

"Stop this at once!" Aro commanded as everyone prepared for one final attack. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him. "This is madness, we shouldn't be killing each other."

"Your only saying that because you're getting your ass kicked. If you were winning you'd let this blood shed continue!" Roxas yelled, holding two keyblades at his sides.

Aro smiled at him, "You may be right boy." then his gaze locked onto Carlisle. "What do you say old friend, why don't we put a stop to this quarrel?"

"Fine by me, but only if you don't bother my family ever again." He demanded.

Aro sighed in defeat. "That won't be a problem." and with a wave of his hand the remainder of the Volturi followed him out.

"Did we just win?" I asked confused.

"It seems like it." Namine answered. Everything stayed quiet for a minute to let this knowledge sink in. Once we knew it was for real everyone started cheering and hugging one another. We were all thankful that we were still alive. Some of us had hope that the battle would turn out this way, others weren't so sure. But in this moment everything seemed so perfect.

_Authors Note: One chapter left! Thank you everyone who's read all 34 chapters of this series so far! I think I'm finally pushing past the writers block and I'll try to make the ending as soon as possible! Hopefully you liked the fight scene (in my opinion I didn't think I did a good job on it.) Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Again a big thank you to all my readers! _


	16. Chapter 15 Going Home

**Chapter 15: Going Home**

"There we are. I finally made enough for everyone." Aqua said as she gave star shaped charms to everyone. I took mine and looked at it for a few minutes while she gave everyone theirs.

"Now we'll always be connected. This is our promise that we'll see each other again Someday." Aqua said as she held her hand out with her charm and everyone did the same so there was one big circle of star charms.

"This is depressing." Renesmee said as she looked at her charm. "I can't believe this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that, it makes my heart hurt." Roxas said, placing his free hand over his chest.

"You don't have a heart, remember?" Namine said in a teasing tone that made everyone laugh a little.

"I do too, I'm not heartless." He said, giving her a playful angry look.

"You're right about that at least. You're not a heartless, you're a nobody." She giggled. Everyone bursted out laughing them as they put their charms away.

After that everyone went around giving each other hugs and saying goodbye. After we defeated the Volturi, it was decided that we all would go home. Sora, Riku, Namine, Roxas and I would all go back to the islands and Ven, Aqua and Terra would head back to the land of departure. None of us really wanted to leave but after the attack we decided it was the best. Sora was upset that Ven didn't want to return to the islands with him, but Ven told him that it would be better for both of them. After being dead for over twelve years, his mom might have a heart attack. It would also be hard trying to explain he was a vampire.

"This is it I guess." Roxas said as he and Namine opened up the portals.

Aqua put on the biggest smile and waved at us as she ran through the portal, obviously trying to hide her tears. Ven Stopped and smiled at us for a few seconds before following behind Aqua. Terra turned and nodded at us before he followed his friends and the portal closed behind him.

"We'd better go too." Sora said as he took the lead and walked through the portal.

"It's going to be weird being back." Riku slightly laughed to himself as he followed behind Sora. Roxas and Namine quickly ran through. I was the last one to follow.

When one foot was in the portal I turned and looked at the Cullens. "Thank you, for everything." I slightly smiled at them.

"Come back anytime." Edward said right before the portal shut. I walked forward a few steps until I saw the blinding sun. Once I was out of the portal I saw the sunset and smelt the salt water that saturated the air. Even though it was late in the afternoon the air still felt hot to me.

"This is going to take some getting used to." I laughed to myself.

Three Years Later...

I stood on the dock that over looked the ocean and held my charm tight in my hand. Sora walked next to me also holding his. "You miss them all don't you?" he asked, taking my hand which now had a small diamond ring on my third finger.

"You could say that." I laughed. He smiled and placed our hands over my slightly swollen abdomen.

"I suppose it's been a while." He said. The last time we saw the Cullens was at our wedding two and a half years ago. Ven, Aqua, and Terra came to visit a couple of months ago when I found out I was pregnant. It was a very interesting visit watching Terra, Riku, Ven and Roxas fight over who was going to be the god-father. Aqua and Namine just laughed at their stupidity the whole time.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to a bottle floating in the water. Sora reached down and pulled it out of the water.

He quickly opened the bottle and read it. "It's from the Cullens." He said as he handed it to me.

_Congratulations on the baby. _It read and it was signed from all the Cullens. I laughed and looked at my charm again. In that instant I could feel everyone looking at their charm too. I knew deep inside we were connected and we'd all see each other again someday.

_Authors Note: Sadly this story has finally come to an end. It feels weird because this was the first fan-fiction I've ever written so it's a bitter-sweet moment. I'm glad that I was finally able to end it but it feels strange because this is my longest fan-fiction I've ever written. I want to thank all the readers who have read it since the first story and stayed with it till the end. You guys rock! _


End file.
